


Love Me, Love Many

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All the Smut Tags, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: “An orgy is a party where everyone comes.” - UnknownIt had been a rough couple of days. Zuko offered to take the edge off everyone's stress level and they take him up on it.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Haru/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Teo/Zuko, The Duke/Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Love Me, Love Many

Author's Note: This is happening in a kind of limbo where Suki is with them, but Hakoda isn't. Just let me have it, okay? Enjoy the smut. [Also, see that underage warning? It's not there for show. NO ONE has been aged up.]

XXX

Zuko didn't offer the first night the Avatar's entourage agreed to let him stay. They had all left him shortly after that conversation ended anyway, leaving Zuko alone in the Western Air Temple's courtyard in the ruin of Combustion Man's attack. When Sokka had shown him his room later, it didn't seem like the right time. After Katara finished threatening him, he completely forgot.

Zuko didn't offer the night after that either because Katara was still watching him grouchily from the corner of her eye and he didn't want to risk inviting something entirely different. He was prepared to offer his skills and his services, but he didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want them to hurt him. He kept his head down and ate quietly from a distant edge of the central fire.

On the third night, the three youths that had tagged along after the Invasion welcomed Zuko into their semi-circle around the fire. Katara didn't protest, Aang invited Zuko to brew some tea for them, Toph punched him warmly in the arm, Suki gave him a smile, and Sokka took his bowl away to be washed. Sokka soon returned, but no one made a move to leave the warm circle of firelight. They hung around, chatting and swapping stories on the earthen benches Toph had bent for them.

This was probably as good a time as ever, Zuko decided. He finished the dregs of tea in his mug, set it down, and stood up from the bench where he had been seated beside Haru. Katara watched him closely, her blue eyes as sharp as ice, as he brushed off his hands, loosened the tie around his waist, and shrugged out of his over-shirt.

“Who should I service first?” Zuko asked.

Silence answered the wake of his question. Everyone stared at him with varying expressions of surprise, concern, confusion, and doubt. Well, everyone except Toph who was still staring in the general direction of the fire but her bare feet were healed and on the ground so he knew she could 'see' him. Zuko draped his over-shirt on a nearby bench and set to work on his undershirt. He toed off his boots and stepped out of them.

“Service?” Teo repeated.

“Why are you taking your clothes off?” The Duke asked curiously.

Zuko put aside his shirt as well. Bare-chested, he stepped into the light. The firelight flickered on his skin, limning him in gold and catching along the smooth lines of his muscles. He looked like a statue, carved and chiseled, almost inhuman in his beauty. His dark trousers clung to his hips, slung low at the strong vee of his pelvis. Zuko made his way closer to Teo, Haru, and The Duke.

Katara was on her feet, hands outstretched warily. She looked about to bend the water from his bones if he so much as looked at someone wrong.

Zuko figured he shouldn't start with The Duke. Instead, he veered his attention towards Teo. Teo looked like he wanted to put some space between himself and Zuko, but he had locked his wheels and it took him a few precious extra seconds to unlock them. By then, Zuko had already grasped his arm rests and pulled him in close.

“Don't worry,” Zuko said lowly.

Teo's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His eyes kept darting down the expanse of Zuko's naked chest and back up. “Um?”

Zuko ran his fingers lightly down Teo's covered legs. “Can you feel that?”

Teo nodded shakily.

No one tried to stop Zuko, not even Katara, but they were all watching. Zuko swallowed. It was the biggest audience he had ever had and nerves fluttered in his stomach, but he had done this a thousand times before. He knew what he was doing and he knew it went better when he didn't hesitate. Zuko loosened the knot of Teo's pants and tugged them down slightly. The skin of Teo's belly was soft and white, untouched by the sun. A faint dusting of black curls disappeared beneath the fabric.

“What are you...?” Teo breathed out.

Zuko hushed him and tugged his pants down far enough to free his member. Teo was already hardening and came fully to life the moment Zuko wrapped his warm hand around his shaft. Teo's hips couldn't buck and his legs opened listlessly. However, his hands were lively. He grabbed Zuko's wrist and clutching it with shaking sweaty fingers.

“Wait!” Teo protested, though his cock jumped eagerly in Zuko's hand.

“It'll feel so good,” Zuko promised him. “Just let me.”

Teo's mouth dropped open and his grip loosened.

Zuko guided his hand to grip the arms of his wheelchair instead and then gave a firm stroke of Teo's cock from base to tip. A sparkling bead of precum welled at the tip. The boy threw his head back, gasping in surprise, and his knuckles whitened where he gripped the chair. Zuko swept his thumb through the moisture, rubbing it into Teo's sensitive skin.

The Duke crept a little closer, peeking at what Zuko was doing to his friend. “What are you doing with his peepee?”

Zuko gave The Duke a fluttering smile in lieu of explanation. Then, he engulfed Teo in his mouth.

Teo cried out, arching like a bow in his seat.

Zuko sensed the others jump to their feet. They crowded around him. He could see their silhouettes through his long lashes, but closed his eyes again and focused on Teo. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the ridge of Teo's cock and over the thick vein. Teo groaned and shuddered. His hand flew to Zuko's head and fisted in his dark hair, gripping it painfully tight.

“It's great,” Teo groaned. “Oh, gods.”

Zuko smiled around Teo's cock, his chest warm with the praise. He renewed his efforts, swallowing Teo's cock deep into his throat. It was easier since Teo couldn't move his hips to thrust and therefore gag Zuko, but he made up for that by trying to press Zuko further from the top. His grip on Zuko's hair was painful, tugging and twisting in the throes of his pleasure.

Zuko gobbled Teo's cock, swallowing it deep, bobbing and suckling. His cheeks hollowed and his tongue lapped. He slurped, pressing the tip of his tongue into Teo's slit before diving down again. His nose was buried in the thick black curls at Teo's base, tickling. Zuko swallowed, his throat clutching around the head of Teo's thick cock.

“You're offering?” Haru asked suddenly. “Really?”

Zuko cracked open an eye and saw the mustached earthbender was palming a growing bulge in his trousers. The Duke had come closer, his little hands gripping the edge of Teo's wheelchair. Zuko closed his eyes again, unwilling to look at the other members of the group. He couldn't nod so he gave an affirmative hum.

Teo yelped and savagely pushed Zuko's head down, ramming his hard shaft into the back of Zuko's throat. Zuko coughed, gagging, but Teo's grip was too hard to push back against. He wheezed, shuddering, and just breathed through the pain. He hummed again, letting his voice vibrate through Teo's cock.

Haru moved around behind Zuko where he was bent over, weight resting between Teo's legs on the long chaise of his wheelchair. Haru ran his hands down Zuko's bare back, relishing the warmth of Zuko's skin and gripping Zuko's narrow hips. He slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Zuko's trousers and then tugged them down. Haru grasped Zuko's cheeks and pried them apart, kneading the soft flesh in his big rough hands.

Zuko shivered as he was exposed, but didn't let his focus lapse. Within a few more licks and sucks, Teo came with a groan. Hot salt sprayed into the back of Zuko's throat and slid down, coating his stomach. He cleaned Teo's cock as he withdrew, licking up the remaining seed and swallowing it without being asked. Then, he tucked Teo back into his trousers.

Teo sagged in his seat, panting, his eyes sparkling “That was amazing,” he gasped.

The Duke grasped Zuko's wrist. “I want it too,” he said.

“You'll have to wait your turn,” Haru told The Duke.

Zuko shook his head and flattenedh is body across Teo's legs rather than get on the stone floor. “It's okay,” he said. “I can take two at once.”

Haru didn't protest. He dragged a callused finger over Zuko's puckered entrance. “Did you bring something?”

Zuko trembled, shifting his weight onto his knees to face The Duke. “Yeah,” he said. “In the pocket of my pants.” He dug through the garment which had pooled at his knees and handed Haru a little round pot with a simple cork. Inside was a slick mixture that glistened in the firelight. “Be liberal,” Zuko told Haru. “I have a lot more.”

Haru nodded and dug his fingers into the jar with a squelch.

“Me next,” The Duke insisted.

Zuko had to drop onto his knees and elbows to bring his mouth level with The Duke's crotch.

Haru groaned, gripped Zuko's hips, and pulled him back slightly. His slick fingers raked again over Zuko's tight ring and Zuko forced himself to relax. It would be good to have something else to focus on besides Haru slowly opening up his body.

The Duke had his hands clenched into fists. “Hurry,” he whined. “It hurts.”

“Okay, okay,” Zuko said. “I'm here.”

Awkwardly resting his weight on his elbows, Zuko loosened The Duke's pants and pulled them down to his knees. His little erection stabbed out at Zuko like a poking finger. It was adorable and Zuko was sucked it into his mouth like candy. The Duke cried out, seizing fistfuls of Zuko's hair and rocking his hips with delight. His shaft was too small to gag Zuko so he kept his mouth loose and sloppy, tongue dancing over the weeping tip every chance he could get. The Duke was vocal, grunting and groaning and cheering whenever Zuko did something he liked.

Meanwhile, Haru fit his first finger into Zuko's tight core. He stroked along Zuko's spongy walls, spreading the lube generously. Zuko pushed back against his hand and Haru quickly added a second finger, stretching Zuko's opening. Zuko shuddered, goosebumps breaking out across his lower back and thighs. Haru lowered his mouth, pressing a kiss to Zuko's tailbone. He found some skin there, sucked it between his teeth, and worried it into a hickey. Zuko groaned and the sound went into The Duke.

The Duke whimpered, digging his fingers into Zuko's scalp. Something was building inside him, something warm and tight and tingly. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted to feel what Teo had felt, to join their ranks, to be one with Zuko.

“Something's coming,” The Duke groaned. “I—I'm going to pee!”

Zuko continued to lick and suck, pulling The Duke's shaft deeper into his mouth. He lapped with the flat of his tongue, stroking and swirling all around The Duke's cock. With a cry, The Duke's entire body went stiff. His hips thrust helplessly into Zuko's face, but nothing came out. Zuko carefully sucked his way off The Duke's over-sensitive flesh and tugged his pants back up.

The Duke flopped back into his seat. “That was awesome!”

Zuko smiled.

“My turn,” Haru said. He had worked Zuko open to three fingers and pushed as much lube inside as he could.

Zuko climbed down from Teo's chair and spread himself across the stones. On his hands and knees, gripping the loose stones, Zuko spread his thighs so that Haru could painstakingly push into him. He let his breath out in a rush as his body stretched and opened to accommodate Haru's shaft. Zuko hadn't gotten a chance to look at it beforehand, but it certainly felt enormous. Just when he thought he was going to split in half, he felt Haru's hips settle against his ass.

Haru let out a deep groan of bliss. “Oh, are all firebenders this hot inside?”

Zuko breathed out in relief, his hole filled to bursting.

Haru began to move, his hips snapping quickly into Zuko's ass. His cock scraped and rubbed, pulling Zuko along with each thrust. Zuko bowed his back, trying to get Haru to align with his sweet spot. His own cock was hard and weeping and he knew he probably wouldn't have time to see to himself before the others joined in. If he could just finish himself off now, everything that followed would be easier.

However, Haru seemed wise to Zuko's plan. He gripped his narrow hips and angled them to stop his cock from brushing Zuko's prostate. Zuko let out a keening whine of disappointment, glancing over his shoulder at Haru's laughing face. Haru continued to thrust, taking only his pleasure from Zuko's willing body.

Teo's wheels ground as he rolled back in front of Zuko again. “Hey,” he said cheerfully, “can you do it again?”

Zuko nodded. He shifted his weight back up onto Teo's wheelchair, crawling up between his useless legs and settling back into place between them. Teo had opened his pants already and his cock was stiff with wanting. Zuko already knew what Teo liked and eagerly gave it to him. He swallowed Teo deep and let himself groan in response to Haru's thrusts.

Teo whimpered, gripping Zuko's tangled hair.

Haru gripped his hips tighter, dragging him back and rutting into Zuko's tight passage.

The Duke was watching them with half-lidded eyes, his face lined with drowsiness. Apparently, one dry orgasm was enough for the young lad.

“It's warm inside you,” Haru muttered. “And so tight. It's like you're trying to break off my dick.”

Zuko smirked. He held the tip of Teo's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and consciously squeezed his muscles around Haru's shaft. Haru groaned, dragging himself out of Zuko and forcing his way back in. It was so much tighter now that he could feel the friction even with the copious amounts of lube. Zuko's passage made lewd wet sounds as Haru pounded into him.

Finally, deliciously, Haru's cock brushed Zuko's prostate. He keened long and low, vibrating Teo's cock. Haru was too lost in his own pleasure to bother continuing to avoid giving it to Zuko. He pounded in with abandon, his measured pace losing some steps as he approached the precipice. Zuko closed his eyes, letting himself be washed away on the taste and feel of cocks.

However, Haru spilled inside him with a bitten-off groan before Zuko reached orgasm. He whimpered and the tiny sound spread into Teo. Teo came hard, pressing down on Zuko's head until his cock bottomed out in Zuko's throat. He poured just as much seed into Zuko's belly as the very first time. Zuko swallowed thickly, feeling the warmth gather in his stomach.

The Duke had curled up, sleep taking him swiftly. He looked so cute in the firelight, a little cherub exhausted from his day.

Teo threw his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in shallow gasps.

Haru sank down on a stone bench, hands folded between his knees. “Damn, you're great,” he managed. “Might be the best I've ever had.”

Zuko kicked his pants the rest of the way off and they veered dangerously-close to the fire. Completely bare, he turned on his knees towards the remainder of the group and smiled. “I'm here to service you,” he told them. “I can do whatever you like.”

Katara was standing the closest to him, her mouth hanging open in surprise. He could see the outline of her nipples through her blue shirt and her thighs were squeezed tightly together. The firelight danced on her dark skin and in her blue eyes. Her tongue snaked out to moisten her lower lip.

Zuko's aching cock bobbed against his belly.

Katara's eyes darted down and then back to his face. A blush rose in her cheeks, but she didn't storm away like he half-expected her too. She still looked uncertain of how to progress so Zuko inched closer to her on his knees. His face was level with her core and he imagined he could smell the musk of her.

“Let me make you feel good,” Zuko told Katara. “I'm good at it. Let me service you.”

She let out a shuddering breath.

Zuko took her hips between his hands and slowly gathered her skirt aside. She wore leggings underneath and he gingerly slipped his fingers into the waist and tugged them down. He breathed against the exposed skin of her hip, his lips feathering softly against her skin. Her hand flew into his dark hair and gripped it hard. She tilted his head back by the hair, pulling uncomfortably.

Zuko craned his neck, looking up at her with his lips parted.

Katara stared at him for a moment, her mouth open as though about to say something disparaging. However, the moment passed. She let his silky hair slip through her fingers and he lowered his mouth back to her hip. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss there, licking gently. He used both hands to slide her leggings down her thighs. She kicked them off along with her shoes, accepting Zuko's help to strip herself for him. Her blue dress covered her modestly, but Zuko pulled the skirt aside and exposed her core.

Zuko could truly smell her musk now and he was surprised by how wet she was. Her thighs and lower lips glistened. He breathed against her, hot breath making her shiver. Her hips rocked forward, eager to meet him even as she refused to grab his head and press him just where she wanted him. Zuko ran his hand down the back of her calf, cupping his hand behind her knee. With gentle pressure, he guided her to lift her leg over his shoulder and rest some of her weight on him.

Her soaked core winked at him, greedy muscles clutching at nothing. Zuko ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and pressed two fingers into her. She tipped her head back and gasped, digging her heel into his back. He lowered his mouth to her, drawing his hot tongue over her folds and catching the base of her engorged clit. Her legs trembled with pleasure.

Toph struck her heel against the earth. Immediately, a seat sprang up beneath Katara's ass, knocking her into it in such a way that her legs spread around Zuko's shoulders. The ground rucked up beneath Zuko's knees, pulling them backwards and tipping his weight over a round arch. His ass was exposed once again, his weight resting on his ribs so that his hands were free to pleasure Katara.

“I want to do what Haru did,” Toph said. “Can I?”

Zuko's skin prickled. He spread his knees a little further and pressed his cock into the cold rock beneath him. “Whatever you want,” he breathed into Katara's folds. “I'm here for you.”

There were the sounds of Toph earthbending, the ground crunching all around them.

Zuko focused on Katara. She was absolutely sodden, dripping down her legs and his arms. He sucked her button into his mouth and nibbled it. She squirmed in her new throne, driving her foot against Zuko's back. He curled his fingers inside her, pressing and stroking against her spongy walls. Katara keened, her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth hanging open. Her orgasm came quickly, crashing over her without warning. Zuko withdrew slightly to kiss her inner thighs. He continued to work his fingers into her, letting her ride the waves of her pleasure.

Zuko heard Toph behind him, her bare feet crunching on the stones. Then, something cold and hard aligned with his ass and he felt Toph's small rough hands grip his cheeks. She pulled him backwards, impaling him slowly on her earthen cock. Thankfully, it seemed that Sokka had talked her into an appropriate size and had her smooth out all the rough edges. It felt like polished glass inside him, spearing him on the unforgiving shaft in a way that a real cock never did.

“You like that?” Toph asked.

Zuko nodded mutely.

Her cock bottomed out within him with a wet squish.

“Tell me if something's wrong,” Toph said. “I can't see you, remember?”

“Ah, I'll let you know,” Zuko promised.

Toph's pace was uncertain. She pulled out slowly and pushed in slower. It was delicious, a cold calculated pleasure that began to ramp inside Zuko, teasing and tormenting him when he had been on the cusp for so long. His fingers were still inside Katara, but she seemed too sensitive for him to dive back in. Instead, Zuko turned his talented mouth towards Toph.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned. “That's so good. Fuck me—right there, harder. Can you go deeper? Oh, faster. Yes, Toph, please, so good.” His breath came in little gasps and shudders, catching when he tried to speak or when Toph brushed his prostate again and again. She obeyed his instructions easily, pounding him however he asked.

“Faster,” he pleaded, “Right there. I'm so close.”

The ground trembled under his feet as Toph sank into it up to her ankles. Her position changed, spearing deeper into him, opening him up. She was able to brace herself and go faster now, pounding into his body like an engine. His breath was forced out, pluming against Katara's wet thighs. He was reminded of her sharply and curled his fingers, lowering his mouth to press a kiss to the crease of her thigh. He needed his mouth to talk to Toph and brought his other hand up to strum Katara's clit.

Toph thrust relentlessly into Zuko, crushing his cock against the earthen bench she had raised underneath him. The friction was all at once too much and not enough. Zuko was desperate to take himself in hands still wet with Katara, or shift so that Toph could pummel his prostate, or even hope that someone would return his favor. However, he felt Toph's pace falter. She must have crafted a two-headed shaft between them, one end buried inside him and the other filling her up.

“I'm so close,” he begged, “please Toph. Just a little more. You're so good. Harder, please.”

But she was too close. With a groan, she buried her hips against him and leaned there, panting for breath as her orgasm shook her. The unforgiving earth shaft was thick and deep inside him, still and cold. Zuko squeezed his muscles around it, but it was too late. The crest had fallen away. He almost sobbed at the loss.

Katara touched his face, her fingers flitting along his scar. “Zuko,” she said to draw his attention back to her neglected folds.

He wet his lips, swallowed, and dove back in. He used his thumb to push the hood off her clit and folded his mouth beneath it, sucking her sensitive bundle into his mouth. His fingers worked her open further and further, slipping his pinky inside and letting her feel the fullness of the span of his palm. Katara clenched around him, gasping in bliss. When she came, she nearly wrenched his fingers off. With her foot, she pushed him back.

Zuko's weight was shifted off the bench he had been lying on and back onto his knees. Toph's shaft was still inside him and it pressed out against his belly, bulging thickly. He ran his palm over the ridge, hissing at the sight. It didn't feel too big or too thick. Haru must have done a better job preparing him than he had originally thought. With a wet squelch, Toph pulled the cock out of him. Totally nude, she made a chair for herself and flopped in it, staring absently in Zuko's direction.

“My turn,” Sokka said. He rubbed his hands together eagerly, like he did before a fine meal.

Zuko's hollow stomach twisted. He turned away from Katara, lying on his back on the cool ground like an offering.

Sokka shed his clothes left and right, practically flinging them aside. Then, he dropped to his knees between Zuko's spread thighs.

“You should slick up,” Haru put in.

Zuko flashed him a warm smile of appreciation. However, he saw that Haru was once again stroking his full cock. Haru probably just wanted to make sure Zuko wasn't hurt so he could enjoy his fill of Zuko's body. It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last either. Sokka found the pot, scooped a hefty dollop onto his fingers, stroked it onto his cock, and aligned himself with Zuko's entrance. He pushed in quickly, his hips settling against the swell of Zuko's ass.

“Gods, you're so tight,” Sokka muttered. “And I thought you'd be loose after all that fucking.”

Zuko gave a little laugh, his arms spread wide.

Sokka adjusted his grip on Zuko's hips and began to thrust, groaning and moaning in bliss at the tightness and heat. “Haru was right,” he said. “I didn't realize firebenders were so hot inside. It's like a furnace.”

Zuko summoned tiny flames in his palms, focusing part of his attention on maintaining them. He felt his inner fire answer the call.

Sokka groaned hideously. “Stop, stop,” he said. “You're going to melt my dick.”

Zuko smiled and opened his mouth to answer.

With a rumble, Toph bent cuffs of earth up and over his hands, pinning him to the ground like a sacrificial lamb. His fires were snuffed out.

Katara slipped off her seat and crossed the ground. She swung a leg over Zuko's face and towered above him, dripping. He shut his eyes and felt the whisper of her dress on his skin. She crouched down, knees on either side of his ears, her sex hovering above his mouth.

“More,” she insisted.

Zuko's neck ached already, but he lifted his head to service her. He sucked her clit down into his mouth, dragging against her skin with his teeth. She moaned, rocking her hips, riding his face. He thrust his tongue out and into her, giving her something, even if it wasn't nearly enough after his fingers.

Sokka pounded away, his thrusts rapid and deep. Zuko's cock bobbed, standing tall and proud like a ship's mast away from his body. He wished that Sokka would grab it, give him a few strokes. That was all it would take. Zuko was so close, tantalized by the faintest brush against his prostate and the taste of Katara on his tongue. He just needed a little reciprocation and he would explode.

Katara's thighs trembled and she lost her strength as her orgasm approached. Her wet folds pressed down against ZUko's face, momentarily cutting off his air. His chest heaved, the muscles in his arms standing out desperately. Sokka continued to thrust. Zuko's world narrowed to those two points—Sokka's thick shaft and the need for air. His heart pounded in his ears, blocking out all sound. He could only feel. His orgasm built, threatening, blooming, curling outward. Just a little more and it would finally be in reach.

“Katara,” Toph said. “You're smothering him.”

“Oh, sorry.” Katara lifted her weight back onto her knees.

Air rushed into Zuko's lungs. The head of Sokka's cock stabbed his prostate. White light overwhelmed him, but his orgasm dropped away. His body was too focused on getting blood back to his brain to focus on his cock. He could have wept. His hips bucked restlessly, but Sokka pinned them down. Katara rode out her orgasm, her juices dripping on Zuko's face. Then, she moved away and her dress fell back into place.

Haru knelt at Zuko's side and tangled his fingers in Zuko's hair. “Do me,” he said.

Zuko dropped his mouth open, half to gasp for breath and half to accept cock. Haru immediately pushed past his lips. The taste of Haru and Katara mingled, the earthen musk of a man and the wet flower of a woman. Zuko had no control like this, pinned to the ground on his back. Each time Haru thrust in, he gagged and slobbered, but Haru didn't seem to care. He continued to thrust into Zuko's mouth, forcing past his reflex and then pulling out so Zuko could gasp for air. Sokka added a little twist and flare to his thrusts, pounding against Zuko's walls.

Haru was still sensitive from his earlier orgasms. He came quickly, pulling out of Zuko's mouth to spray all over his face and hair. Zuko blinked, his eyes burning as salty seed splattered into them.

Haru smeared the seed into his skin, rubbing his thumb into Zuko's open mouth, feeling his tongue flick against it. “You're so gorgeous,” he said.

Sokka glanced up from where he had been watching his own cock disappear into Zuko's tight body. At the sight of Zuko's semen-splattered face, he came with a groan. Zuko felt Sokka's hot seed shoot deep, mingling with the lube and Haru's cum inside him. He imagined that his stomach was sloshing, but he wasn't uncomfortable. He was warm all over, used and adored.

Toph snapped the earthen cuffs open.

Zuko sat up, but didn't immediately wipe his face. He fingered his wrists, but the cuffs had been loose enough not to leave a mark. Zuko turned to face the remaining two who hadn't touched him yet. Suki was just watching, her hip cocked out and her arms folded casually over her middle. Her eyes were alight, her lips moist, and her pulse steady.

Aang, on the other hand, looked like an ostrich-horse about to bolt. His eyes flit nervously from one member of the team to the other. His loose robes showed a clear bulge of desire at his center, but he didn't seem to know how to act on it. He chewed his lip nervously, drinking in the sight of Zuko's well-used nudity.

“Zuko,” Teo called. His erection was waiting, free and straining. “Can you...?”

Zuko nodded. He rose shakily to his feet, climbed into Teo's lap, arranged his limbs carefully on the supports of the wheelchair, and slowly impaled himself on Teo's cock. Teo groaned in bliss, his hands exploring the sticky plane of Zuko's muscled chest. His wrist bumped Zuko's erection and he nearly exploded at that simple touch.

“You feel so good,” Teo whispered. “Can you move? I mean, if you don't mind.”

Zuko shook his head and his hair stuck to Haru's seed. “I don't mind,” he said. He raised himself a little onto his knees and then dropped back down. His slick hole sucked Teo in easily, dragging him deeper, milking him for all he was worth. Zuko felt lube and seed dripping from his core, oozing down Teo's shaft in a wet mess.

Teo groaned and anchored himself to Zuko's hips. He tipped his head forward to rest against Zuko's collarbone and appeared to try to focus on his breathing before it was over too fast. Zuko bounced on Teo's cock, enjoying the position of power that he so rarely received.

Haru closed a hand around Zuko's neck and pulled him imperiously backwards. Zuko's back bowed and his muscles tightened. Teo cried out, yelping as Zuko's passage squeezed like a vice in the hopes of finding anything to hold on to. Zuko's golden eyes were wild as Haru bent him backwards.

“Take it easy,” Haru said.

He supported Zuko until he was bent with his back on Teo's legs and his head hanging over the edge of the wheelchair. Teo was still buried inside him. The muscles of his stomach and thighs strained, aching in the new position that Haru demanded. Zuko's mouth gasped like a fish thrown on land.

“What are you doing?” Teo asked as he ran his palms along Zuko's quivering thighs.

Zuko's desperate erection hung in the air, weeping and red.

“Making a place for Aang,” Haru explained. “Come here.”

Aang shuffled over and stood at Zuko's head, looking down at him as he loosened his robes. “H-hi,” he managed lamely. “Can I? I mean, everyone else has.”

Haru tapped Zuko's cheek. “Open up.”

Zuko let his mouth drop open, tongue pressing out.

Aang's member was slender like he was. Zuko was half-surprised his arrow tattoo didn't extend there. Aang pushed into his mouth easily, sliding deeply and without resistance. In this position, Zuko's throat was long and open and his gag was minimal. Aang groaned and began to thrust in earnest, sliding in and out of Zuko's mouth. Saliva ran down Zuko's face, into his eyes, over his forehead, and into his hair. He was upside-down, trembling with exertion, impaled on both sides.

Haru delivered a little smack to Zuko's straining belly, perfectly avoiding his cock. “Don't forget about Teo.”

Zuko found it incredibly difficult to move like this so he settled for rolling his hips and rhythmically clenching his muscles. Teo groaned and shuddered beneath him, rubbing Zuko's thighs in a cruel parody of where Zuko wanted to be touched the most. Aang continued to pound Zuko's mouth, dripping saliva and precum down his face. He gripped Zuko's throat for leverage, but Haru was watching closely to make sure Zuko wasn't strangled. Before long, Teo was coming with a shout. He dragged Zuko down, forcing the final centimeters of his cock inside. Aang whimpered as he came, pouring into Zuko's mouth. He had to swallow several times, choking on the copious seed. The Avatar was really pent up.

Aang stepped away and Teo slipped out.

Zuko started to slide down the slope of the wheelchair, but Haru righted him before he could land on his head. Zuko knelt on the ground, thoroughly used and marked up, stained with the evidence of his skill and use. He glanced around at the sated faces before finally settling on Suki. She smiled warmly at him and Zuko felt his stomach somersault.

“My turn?” she asked.

Zuko nodded. He wondered what position Suki would take. His ass was gaping and his mouth ached, but he wanted her to be pleased. He wanted them all to be pleased. Suki placed a hand in the middle of Zuko's chest and guided him to lie flat on the ground. Her hand was warm and gentle. However, she removed the ribbon from her ponytail, looped it twice around his cock, and tied a pretty bow.

Zuko almost sobbed. Still, he was denied his release.

“Shh,” Suki said and stroked his scarred face. “I just needed to make sure you could last as long as I needed.”

Zuko swallowed and watched as she shed her clothes. She straddled him, guided his cock to her folds, and sank down on him with a moan. He was suddenly glad she had prevented his orgasm. She was so warm and wet and perfect that he knew he would have come immediately. He stared up at her, eyes aglow. Suki smiled, braced her hands on his shoulders, and began to bounce on his cock.

His eyes fluttered shut immediately and he groaned in bliss. Suki caressed his chest, her fingers lingering on his nipples and down the ridge of his abs. She swiped the seed from his face and cradled his cheeks, looking down at him while she steadily fucked herself. He could feel her orgasm building around him in the fluttering of her inner walls. She was close and he was on the peak of ruin. He couldn't last much longer before the pleasure-pain turned to agony. He found his hands clutching her hips, his mouth opening in a shapeless cry.

Suki hushed him again. She reached down herself and found her clit, strumming it rapidly with her own fingers. It took Zuko longer than he wanted to admit to bring his own hand to her. He pinched her clit, rolling the root between his callused fingers while she rubbed her little bundle of nerves. She cried out, wetness gushing from inside her, pouring around Zuko's shaft. He wanted to scream her name, but his heart and throat locked up as she grasped the little ribbon and pulled it free.

Pleasure roared through him, as white-hot as any fire, all the sweeter for how long he had been made to wait. He practically screamed as he came.

He was only slightly aware of Suki lifting herself off his cock so that his seed splattered up her back and into her hair. She rested on his belly, warm wetness pooling on his skin as they both came down. Zuko stared up at her, smiling as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft and gentle.

“I'm going to take The Duke and go to bed,” Teo said. “I'm out of stamina.”

“Goodnight,” Aang called

Haru lifted The Duke into Teo's lap and pushed them both out of the room. Sokka stood, watching them depart, and then put a few more logs on the fire. Naked, Suki stood aside, stretching luxuriously. Katara fiddled with her water skins. Aang was bobbing on the balls of his feet, glancing between Zuko and his friends.

Zuko remained lying on the ground where Suki had left him. Then, he jolted as something cool and wet slid up his ribs.

Suki shifted off him, crossing the circle of firelight to stand beside Sokka. Katara's fingers twitched minutely as she bent tentacles of water along Zuko's sides. The water slid over his ribs and under his thighs. She lifted him easily, but didn't set him on his feet. Instead, she kept him hovering almost in midair, feet and hands scrabbling for purchase on nothing. A tentacle of water looped over his throat, pressing until he let his head drop back. A flicker of fear took root in his chest.

“Don't worry,” Katara said quietly.

Zuko swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing against the light restriction. His cock was aching and oversensitive, but Katara wrapped a water tentacle around it regardless, giving a cool squeeze that soothed as much as it renewed the fire in his loins. Zuko's hips shifted, but he couldn't move much. The cool shaft of water touched his gaping core and he pressed back, welcoming it. Katara waggled a finger and the line of water rushed into him. Zuko cried out, straining, as she poured liquid into him. The tentacle squirmed and wriggled, filling him up, pressing against his walls, washing up into his stomach.

Zuko glanced down as saw that his belly was growing taut like a drum as Katara packed him with water the way a brood mare would be stuffed with seed. The tentacles squirmed and writhed inside him, pressing on places that cocks had never been able to reach. He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering. The sheath of water on his burning cock began to move with a current that sloshed inside him. He felt like he was going to pop or cum or both. He stifled a whine, biting his lip.

“Hold it inside you,” Katara said.

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he glanced at the people surrounding him. Shame welled up along with the pressure in his belly. “I can't,” he said. “It's too much. I can't.”

Katara gave a little shrug. “Okay. Toph?”

Toph bent a chunk of earth into her hand and began shaping it with her fingers. Zuko watched, captivated, as she squeezed and pinched and smoothed and rubbed. Soon, she had created a thick plug the width of a fist with a flared base. His cock jumped at the sight, torn between eagerness and nerves.

“That's too big,” Zuko murmured.

Sokka circled him, rubbing a palm over Zuko's swollen belly. “Not for you,” he said. “You can take it.”

Zuko's chest warmed with pride.

Toph handed the plug to Katara. With one hand, Katara kept the water inside Zuko and held him aloft with her bending. She stepped between his spread thighs, pressed the head of the plug to his reamed ass, and applied steady pressure. Zuko groaned as it stretched him wide, plowing and forcing its way inside. The water, semen, and leftover lube made it smooth, but it was so large and it had been along time since he had taken something so big. He was inches away from begging Katara for mercy when it popped beyond his puckered ring and settled deep inside him.

Katara let his feet find the floor before she abruptly stopped bending. The weight of the water filling his stomach and intestines pulled Zuko to his knees. He doubled over, cradling his distended stomach with both hands. It hurt as much as it felt good. He had never been so full in his life. From his knees, he looked up at Katara.

She was admiring him, a little smile on her lips. Wordlessly, she stripped off her dress and dropped it. Then, she sat back in the chair Toph had made for her and threw her legs over the arms, opening her slick core to his sight. “I'll let you inside me,” she said lightly, “if you can reach.”

Zuko looked down, gauging the swell of his belly with the length of his cock. It would be hopeless. He'd have to press against her too hard if he wanted to be inside her. He was about to protest when the ground under his feet abruptly shifted. Toph was shunting him forward to stand between Katara's proffered thighs. Then, she stomped her way behind him and pressed the flat of her hand to the flared base of his plug.

“Ooh,” Toph remarked. “I can feel inside you like this. It's so tight.” Her rough thumb caressed his stretched ring, nudging in alongside the plug to feel the pressure.

Zuko whimpered. “Please, Toph,” he began, but wasn't sure what he was asking her for.

Katara reached down and spread her nether lips. Her core glistened and winked.

Toph smacked Zuko in the ass, driving the plug deeper into him and bumping his cock against Katara's sodden folds. She grabbed his hips, lined him up, and then jerked him forward. Toph got the message and pushed Zuko from behind. The pressure on his packed stomach was terrible and Zuko winced.

“Fuck me,” Katara whispered.

Zuko whined, torn between bliss and pain, heaven and hell.

Toph took matters into her own hands. With her bending, she moved the plug in addition to Zuko's hips She used it to rock him back and forth, changing the shape inside him just slightly each time. She widened it, deepened it, thickened it, lengthened it, made it ridged or smooth or bumpy or sharp in turn.

Zuko bowed his head, fingers tightening on the arms of Katara's chair. He gasped for breath, panting as he tried to keep his head. Toph was pummeling his ass until he felt as though his pelvis would melt. He was inches from his second release, but Katara wasn't close yet. He needed to last, needed to hold on, needed to stop. He couldn't cum, not yet.

Suddenly, a sharp pain raced down his cock and settled low in his shaft. Zuko gasped, wincing and whimpering. He cracked open his eyes to see Katara smirking at him, her fingers moving in a delicate form. She was bending her juices, he realized. She had bent the moisture inside her soaking pussy down into his cock, effectively blocking his orgasm. He grit his teeth and gripped the chair.

Toph stretched the cock inside him, feeling it bump something raised that made Zuko squeak. “What is that?” Toph asked. “I can tell you like it.”

“It feels so good,” Zuko murmured. “Please, Toph.”

She palmed the earthen plug and pulled it back towards her hand, thickening it to the point of bursting right at Zuko's entrance. Then, she slammed it forward into his prostate. Zuko shrieked with pleasure, but he still couldn't cum. Katara's juices were bottled up inside his cock, blocking his release. He tried to focus on rocking into her, giving her pleasure and hoping she would return the favor. He lowered his hand to her clit and strummed it. Katara threw her head back, moaning long and low.

“You like him, don't you, Sugar Queen?”

“He's good for some things,” Katara admitted.

Another wave of pleasure rolled through Zuko and he fought the agony that followed. He wanted to finish so bad, but Katara was stopping it. He pinched and plucked her clit. She came with a sigh, her walls milking him, but she didn't lose her grip on her bending. The cork remained plugging his urethra and he could have cried as she slipped off him.

“Who's next?” Katara asked.

“Me!” Toph said delightedly. “I want to fuck him!”

“Me too,” Aang muttered. He nibbled a thumbnail.

“Well, who says you can't share?” Sokka put in.

Zuko's throat tightened. He palmed his belly, still swollen and aching with Katara's water. “Not like this, please.”

“Come on,” Toph said. She ran her hand over Zuko's stretched skin. “You're so hot like this.”

Zuko shuddered.

“While you guys are figuring that out,” Sokka said conversationally. “Hey, Zuko, will you blow me?”

Zuko nodded.

Sokka jumped into the chair Katara had vacated, his cock straining already. He rubbed his hands together in glee. Zuko couldn't help but smile at Sokka's enthusiasm. He struggled to bend over, groaning when it put too much pressure on his stomach, but Sokka didn't seem to care. Zuko bent in half, giving Toph access to his ass, as he swallowed Sokka's cock.

“Oh yeah,” Sokka groaned. “So good. Even better than your ass.”

“He's skilled with his mouth,” Katara agreed.

Sokka tangled his fingers in Zuko's silken hair. “It's a wonder why he's so bad at talking, then.”

Zuko pressed the tip of his tongue into Sokka's slit and listened to him yelp in surprise. He scraped his teeth along Sokka's sensitive skin, prying a groan of bliss right on its heels. He bobbed his head, matching the rhythm Sokka set with the press of his hand. His gag triggered when he swallowed Sokka deeper and the quantities of water filling his guts made him honestly think for a moment that he would retch. Then, Toph bumped her plug against his prostate and the world went white.

Katara had released the plug of her juices inside his cock. His orgasm was too sweet, too sudden, too perfect. Zuko could have wept.

“Aang,” Toph said. “Why don't you put your cock in too? I can make room.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Zuko wanted to protest, but his mouth was full of Sokka.

“Here,” Katara said and passed over the pot of lube. “Use some of this too.”

Aang slicked himself while Toph took a hearty scoop. She thinned out the plug and began thrusting her fingers in all around it, sliding lube along the shaft and against Zuko's insides. The water inside him sloshed and seeped, dribbling warmly down his legs. Suddenly, he felt Katara bend it. The water surged up, settling heavily inside him while leaving his opening free.

“Good enough?” Toph asked, wriggling her fingers alongside the shaft buried inside Zuko.

He managed an affirmative sound.

Sokka groaned and pressed Zuko's mouth more firmly onto his cock.

“Okay, here I go,” Aang said.

He stepped up behind Zuko and probed gingerly alongside Toph's plug. Slowly, steadily, he opened a space beside it for his cock and then began to work his way inside. Tears pricked the corner of Zuko's eyes at the stretch. Aang slid in bit by bit, giving him plenty of time to adjust. Toph's eartehn cock pressed roughly against Zuko's prostate, rubbing with each little movement of Aang's hips. His wilted cock began to twitch with exhausted interest. Zuko swallowed around Sokka, teasing under his glans with the flat of his tongue.

Aang settled deeply inside Zuko, right alongside Toph's cock. Toph placed her hand between them and tapped the earth shaft. It pulsed at her touch, thrusting deeply and strongly without the space that a man needed. The rough bumps Toph had sculpted scraped along Zuko's prostate, adding fuel to the fire inside him.

“It's so tight,” Aang remarked with wonder, “and hot. Zuko, you're so wet.”

Zuko's cheeks and chest flushed.

Toph continued the steady pace she had set easily. There was the sound of her touching herself, stroking her wet folds noisily, while Aang bucked into Zuko. The twin cocks moved in tandem at first, pulling out and one and then forcing their way deep inside Zuko. The girth made his eyes water and his passage sting. He was absolutely stuffed, flooded with Katara's water and filled to the brim with his friends. He didn't think he could take any more, but he felt Toph's fingers squeeze in alongside the two cocks.

The pace changed, never leaving him empty. Toph filled him with her fingers and shaft whenever Aang pulled out and vice versa. It wasn't much of a respite, especially when Toph kept changing the shape. He couldn't get used to it. He couldn't adjust. Already, he worried that he was going to cum again.

Sokka tapped his cheek. “Hey, don't lose focus.”

Zuko gasped, wheezing, trying to keep his attention on Sokka and not on his reamed ass, but it was impossible. He could feel Katara watching him, bending the water inside him occasionally to put more pressure on his belly or tighten his passage by making him think she was going to stop holding the tide back. The last thing he wanted was for the water to come pouring out.

Toph pounded steadily, tapping a beat, and Aang began to lose rhythm as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He slammed into Zuko without worry or technique, simply riding the waves of bliss that were offered to him. He grunted and groaned nonsensical praise that nonetheless made Zuko's heart warm. He liked this feeling—of being useful and wanted.

His eyes fluttered open, stealing a glance up Sokka's cock. Sokka groaned at the sight, dragging a finger gently along Zuko's scarred cheek. He came at the same time Aang did. Zuko felt Aang's hot seed splatter against his walls and Sokka's seared a path down his throat. He imagined he could feel it splash and mingle with the water Katara had pumped into his belly.

Aang withdrew, breathing hard.

Toph expanded her plug to take the place of Aang's cock, widening it further at Zuko's entrance.

Zuko licked Sokka clean and tried to sit back, but he was too uncomfortable. His belly throbbed and the plug speared into his guts. He whimpered and cradled his aching skin, looking at Katara pleadingly. She didn't look sympathetic. In fact, she looked like she was thinking about riding him while he was like this. Part of him hoped she wouldn't, but part of him wanted that too.

“Come on, Katara,” Suki said lightly. “Let it out. Don't you feel sorry for him?”

Zuko glanced at Suki and tried to look pitiful and sultry at the same time.

Suki laughed.

Toph popped the plug from him.

With a gasp, Zuko immediately clenched his muscles in an attempt to hold the water inside. It rushed through him, begging to get out. He whimpered.

“Okay,” Katara relented because the pain on Zuko's face was clear. “Relax, Zuko.”

He struggled against his better judgment but did as she asked. Smoothly, she bent the copious amount of water passed his straining ring and discarded it. All at once, Zuko felt hideously empty. He patted his hands down his stomach, but the relief of not being full to the brim won out. His body was beginning to ache, sore and well-stretched. However, his cock was half-hard and his heart was still racing.

Toph was still stroking herself and Suki was watching. Sokka sagged in his chair, boneless and satiated, while Aang looked like he had forgotten how to walk. He was slumped in a seat, arms limp between his knees. Katara stared at Zuko like she was considering going for another round.

“Let me,” Zuko said to Toph.

She pulled her hand away immediately and flopped backwards on the ground. Her legs fell open widely.

Zuko crawled on his belly towards her and settled between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, his hair tickling her skin, before diving into where she wanted him the most. He found her clit and pulled it between his lips, suckling and strumming with the tip of his tongue. Toph grunted and groaned, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open. She fumbled, found the plug that she had pulled from Zuko, shifted the earth around, and then shaped it into a moderate shaft. She dropped it between her legs beside Zuko and he took the hint. He brought it to his mouth first, sucking it in and slobbering before he pressed it into Toph.

She whined, the sound pitched high and with pain. Zuko had the fleeting thought that this might be her first time, but she had wanted it. She had done everything but outright ask. Her heels dug into his shoulders, dragging him in closer, pleading for more. Zuko sucked her clit and pumped the dildo in and out of her wet sucking core. She bucked against his mouth, thrashing on the ground. Her bending pulled up little waves and bumps with her pleasure. Zuko nipped her clit hard and she came with a cry. Her muscles seized down on the earth dildo and she collapsed, panting.

“That was amazing,” Toph said breathlessly. “Now I see what all the fuss was about.”

Zuko sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Suki stepped into his space, scuffling him backwards so that his back was against Katara's legs while she loomed over him. He flinched and then stared at her Suki. She smiled warmly, kissed the corner of his lips, and then dove down. Zuko had forgotten all about his burgeoning erection, but his mind surged back to it at the first brush of her lips. Suki drew a long slow lick up his shaft and then swirled her tongue around his head. He groaned, unable to stop himself from bucking into her mouth.

Suki pressed his hips down, keeping him still while she gobbled his cock. She licked and suckled, cheeks hollowing, and it was clear she had been watching his every move. She pulled out a few of his tricks, bringing him right to the brink. Suddenly, Zuko slumped back and his breath rushed out with a whoof. Katara had stepped away. He thought had was upset until she knelt beside Suki and tucked her hair behind her ear coyly. Together, she and Suki dragged their tongues all over his cock. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen, a mingling of pale to sun-kissed skin and blue eyes and red lips.

Suki squeezed the base of his cock and whispered, “Not yet.”

“Toph, can you make this like it was before?” Katara asked.

Toph took the dildo in her hands and crafted it back into the L shape it had started as.

Katara thanked her before turning to Suki. “You want him or should I?”

“You can,” Suki said.

They got to their feet and began arranging Zuko like a doll. He went with them easily, his cock bobbing wantonly as his body ached for release. Suki fit the end of the dildo into herself and stood, stroking the phallus that jutted from her pelvis. Then, she sat down on the bench and patted her lap. Katara pushed Zuko backwards. Together, they eased him down on Suki's cock. He groaned and winced, feeling open and raw from the vigorous turns the others had already taken.

Katara lifted her leg and straddled him. In one smooth motion, she engulfed Zuko in her wet heat. He almost came immediately. Again, she bent her juices down into his shaft and effectively blocked his orgasm. He almost begged, but then Suki shifted inside him and he was grateful that he couldn't cum yet.

“Interesting,” Suki murmured.

Slowly, she began to set a slow rocking pace. Seated as they were, the head of the cock bumped Zuko's prostate with every thrust. Katara pressed him down, rammed the cock deeper into him, made it so he couldn't move away. He was impaled and surrounded from all sides, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. He held Katara's hips as she moved lightly. Suki gripped Zuko in turn, tugging him back onto her cock with each little thrust.

They rocked together for a while. The pleasure ramped slowly, building into a crescendo that Zuko felt seething alongside his inner fire. Suki pressed her teeth into his shoulder from behind. She bit and sucked and he wanted to cum then and there when she marked him, but Katara's bending prevented it. He kissed blindly along Katara's throat, nearly begging. Suki groaned and he felt vibrations rattle up the cock and into his core as she reached orgasm. Golden eyes glowing, Zuko looked at Katara pleadingly.

She caressed his cheek. “How could I say no to that face?” Katara bent the plug of her juices blocking his orgasm away.

Zuko couldn't make a sound. He was wrung out, exhausted and thoroughly used. He bowed his head into Katara's shoulder and told himself it was sweat that dripped onto her skin.

Katara rode him while he softened and Suki reached around to pinch Katara's clit until she came.

Sticky and cooling, they sat together for a long moment. Then, Katara climbed off Zuko and Suki shifted her hips backwards until the cock popped out of Zuko's aching ass. He slumped to his knees and sat blankly on the ground, staring into the fire. It had burned low. He wondered how much time had passed since he had first offered himself. He looked around at the remains of the camp.

Beyond the halo of Suki's smiling satisfied face, he saw that Katara was watching him with something new in her expression. It wasn't distrust anymore, it was want. The edge had been taken off Sokka's wariness, replaced with a lazy caution. Toph had fallen asleep, her bare feet stretched out near the fire. Aang was still jittery, but Zuko supposed he had more to worry about than a few orgasms.

“Thank you, Zuko,” Suki said with a sigh. “That was nice.”

“Anytime,” he assured them.

XXX

“An orgy is a party where everyone comes.” - Unknown

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
